darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Trypticon Takes out the Everglades
Back to 2010 Logs Starscream Shark Nitrogear Trypticon Starscream stands proudly in front of Trypticon. He motions for any troops with him to assemble nearby, but not in Trypticon's way. No need to put any troops in danger of being crushed underfoot. "Trypticon! Follow ME!" Starscream orders, and walks forward. "Ragghhhh, fol-low," Trypticon growls, and starts stomping forward. The ground shakes with his every step. Shark has come out this way to head toward the river as he has a little free time to have some alone time. The shaking of the ground shakes him from his thoughts as he walks along. He comes to a full stop and looks around. Nitrogear stands by Starscream proudly, watching as the huge Mech begins to move, the behemoth a terrifying sight for any enemies of the Decepticons. Nitrogear grins and laughs as Trypticon walks along under Starscream's order, crushing anything under its weight. Trypticon emits a guttural roar, "Graaaaaggghh" as he walks. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! "Excellent," Starscream says, "This shall be a 'test-drive', as it were. To make sure Trypticon does exactly as he's told, and to test the power of his armaments. Why, there are some ruins nearby that we can level, with his blasters and other weapons." "Rrrrr, Trypticon smash," the Behemoth says, still plodding forward steadily. It swings its massive head from left to right, scanning. Shark looks up.. and up.. and up... "What the....?" he mutters as he spots the humongous form of Trypticon. Could it be that thing he and Hound discovered in the Dig Site, which at the time was only partially unearthed? Only one way to find out! SCAN IT! Boom... Booom... Boom.. The sound of Trypticon's steps are ominous, no doubt it could be heard from quite distance away. Nitrogear agrees with Starscream, "Yes, Comrade. Let us see what he can do." With this, Nitrogear sends out the order to destroy some nearby ruins with his laser, close to the everglades. "Trypticon, Destroy those ruins with your lasers." The monster responds with a savage roar: "RROOOOOAAARRRR" as it rears its head back and a barrage of lasers light up the everglades, demolishing the ruins to rubble. Starscream grins in approval as the lasers blast the rubble to bits. "Excellent, Excellent!" he crows, "Now, be careful, Trypticon. There are sinkholes everywhere and I wouldn't want you to get stuck. As a matter of fact, I want you to make those holes bigger. Make the ground level. Can you do that?" The Giant black behemoth nods and rrrrs nonverbally. A flurry of missiles come out of the Dinosaur-bot's mouth. Shark is luckily not near those ruins as the lasers take them out. He hurriedly runs a scan on the beast while he can and trying to stay out of sight of the Cons that are escorting the thing around. Shark is also nowhere near the sinkholes. Thank goodness for that! "Slag..." he mutters, doing a radio burst to get that scan off to Iacon just in case the Cons spot him and he gets badly hurt... Several flashes of light emitted from the explosions of the missiles light up the everglades. It's quite a sight for the Decepticons to behold, as missiles rain down, exploding on contact with the ground, causing it to shake violently - It might even be compared to Earthquake magnitude! Nitrogear grins in approval as well, also commending Trypticon: "Excellent, Trypticon!" The towering Mech simply nods in response, awaiting further orders. Starscream approves. "Forward, Trypticon!" he commands, "Now. Level that butte over there!" He points to a bit of raised land, and he wants to see how well Trypticon can flatten things. Trypticon rars and walks to the butte. He starts kicking and stomping, raising up clouds of dust. After several minutes and several tons of dust are kicked up, the hill is no more and Trypticon is growling, "Smaaaaashed!" Shark doesn’t like this at all, the place is getting trounced and there is /nothing/ he can do about it. All he /can/ do is try to get out of here without being slagged himself. Which he beings to do, slowly and carefully as possible. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 3. Nitrogear seems to be enjoying this as much - if not more than Starscream, barely able to contain his glee. Upon seeing Trypticon level the terrain, Nitrogear's sensors register another Mech watching the demonstration. "Looks like we have company, Comrade." Deciding the wiser to hold back Trypticon's full power for now, Nitrogear withholds his next command for the giant. Starscream smirks. "Well, it's no secret now. Let whoever it is tremble in fear and run to his comrades. The better for the Autobots to fall to our will when they hear of this." There's another large lump of ground further off, and Starscream wants to test the targeting. "Trypticon! Blast that hill!" he says, "Use ALL your ranged weapons!" The Black Behemoth opens wide, and its lasers and missiles all shoot out at the target indicated. Nitrogear seems to be enjoying this as much - if not more than Starscream, barely able to contain his glee. Upon seeing Trypticon level the terrain, Nitrogear's sensors register another Mech watching the demonstration. "Looks like we have company, Comrade." Deciding the wiser to hold back Trypticon's full power for now, Nitrogear withholds his next command for the giant. Starscream smirks. "Well, it's no secret now. Let whoever it is tremble in fear and run to his comrades. The better for the Autobots to fall to our will when they hear of this." There's another large lump of ground further off, and Starscream wants to test the targeting. "Trypticon! Blast that hill!" he says, "Use ALL your ranged weapons!" Shark is glancing over his shoulder as he is moving away from the big thing and his buddies, not knowing he was spotted. All he cares about is /leaving/. The shuddering of the ground has he stumble a bit as he keeps moving towards home. This will be a report to end all reports! Nitrogear laughs gleefully. "Yes, Comrade. We shall strike fear into their very Cores, and they shall bow to our might!" More explosions and lasers light up the everglades, as the barrage of missiles blast the ground, causing dust, dirt, and shrapnel to fly in all directions. Nitrogear adds, "Let us see his full power, Comrade." With this, Nitrogear acquires the target of a group of ruins, and orders the attack "Trypticon, use your full power! Obliterate those ruins with your cannons!" The giant Mech responds with "GRAAAARRR.. Trypticon, SMASH!" as cannons warm up and blast in unison, nearly blinding beams of light envelop the area, a large destruction blast like none other can be seen from a long, long way away. After the cannon discharge, nothing at all is left of the group of ruins - nor is anything left of the field or ground that was behind them. It appears the blast was so powerful, the cannons obliterated the structure and KEPT ON GOING. Starscream is extremely pleased. Not only is the hill leveled, it starts becoming a negative hill...a deep yawning chasm, in fact. Finally the cannons do stop. Accuracy, check. Destructive power, check. The Behemoth sits back on its haunches after such a sustained expenditure of energy. "Hungry," it says. Shark is nearly out of range now. It would be the last chance to tag him before he's out of sight and out of mind. Nitrogear is all gitty with glee. "I am very pleased with these results, Comrade. I cannot wait to use him to crush the Autobots. Come, Comrade. We should refuel Trypticon." Starscream nods. "Indeed. Back to base," he says, "The fuel we need is there. Trypticon has performed well, if I do say so myself. Trypticon! COME!" he says. The Big Dino con rises up fully and follows Starscream home like a puppy. Shark is gone! Woooo hooo! Nitrogear departs the scene as well, before taking a look back to the direction he detected Shark. Speaking in that direction, Nitrogear states: "Soon, all of you will serve the great Decepticon Empire." After such, Nitrogear accompanies Starscream and Trypticon back to Polyhex. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs